Are You There?
by Neonculr
Summary: I cant see them or hear them, but I know they're there. I know He is after me, and once I leave this place I'm going to die. I'm scared, but for right now I'm safe. That's all that matters.
1. Chapter 1

I tore my skirt in the slight moment I had, making it easier to run. As soon as the fabric disconnected I took off again, jumping over stumps and roots. I could tell I gained some distance, but I could still hear the rustling in the trees.

In the midst of my haste an arrow pierced me in the leg, and I let out a scream. My body slammed against the ground, skidding and tumbling amongst the leaves before came to a stop. I rolled over onto my butt and tried to remove the arrow, but my efforts were futile.

They were gaining on me. In seconds they'd take me, and the darkness will surround me again...

The thought made me frantic, desperate to run again. With the arrow still jammed in my calf, I struggled to my feet and staggered forwards.

The rustling grew louder, their hushed feet nimbly running across the branches. Fifty feet. Thirty feet. Ten feet.

Oh no.

They lunged at me, and a bloodcurdling scream resounded through the air. I kept my eyes focused on the woods before me, telling myself if I didn't look at them they'd go away. Still struggling forward, I pushed myself to move.

A dagger plunged in to my back and I fell, smacking my chin on the ground. They were here. They were going to take me back, and they were going to leave me alone in that dark room again...

I clawed at the ground, unbelievably afraid of what these people could do. My fingernails dug in to the dirt, clinging to it in hopes it would keep me away.

Suddenly, a giant dog appeared out of nowhere and attacked the one on my back. I took the chance and hurried forwards, but before I could get very far the other one grabbed me.

A butter knife struck it in the forehead, sending it to the ground. I surged forward, and I sensed a slight bit of dizziness.

The third one plunged a knife in to my side, ripping open my torso as I screamed again. I helplessly tried to fight it off, but I was too weak. A barrage of bullets flew through it, and its lifeless body sank to the ground.

The taste of iron entered my mouth as I coughed and a vibrant red color laid on the ground before me, but adrenaline and fear helped me climb to my feet. I needed to get away from those three. Even if they were dead, even if they couldn't move, I'd never underestimate them.

As I slowly pushed forward, I had to lean against trees to percent myself from falling over. I swayed and tripped, but I forbade my feet from stopping. If I stop it'll just get worse.

Something touched my shoulder and I tried to scream again, but as soon as I opened my mouth a huge wave of dizziness smacked me in the face. I swayed again, furiously trying to stay up, but my efforts were in vein. I fell back onto my butt, and looked for what had touched me.

I could see nothing, and fear took over my senses. Fearfully looking around I trembled in my spot, waiting as the moon was hidden by trees. The pitch black forest surrounded me, and I whimpered in fear.

The dark isn't scary... There's nothing there... The dark isn't scary... You have to keep going... The dark isn't scary... You need to stand up.

My feet refused to work, my head started to swim, and my logistic sense was fading to black, so I tried to crawl further from that place to somewhere safe.

I couldn't help but feel something's presence, and all it did was make me feel worse. Completely unable to move due to blood loss and fear, I just sat back in my spot and curled up. A puddle of blood formed beneath me as I rocked gently and my consciousness faded. Another thing touched my shoulder as my last few strands of consciousness slipped away and the darkness of sleep consumed my sight. I told myself nothing was there. I would wake up tomorrow and be fine.

-

I woke up to a strange light, startling me since I was used to darkness. My body was in severe pain which was normal, but I felt oddly warm. I opened my eyes, and a strange ceiling stared back at me. My eyes moved downwards, and luxurious blankets covered my aching body. The old and dirty clothes I was used to had been changed and replaced with fresh ones, my hair had been brushed, and I wasn't covered in dirt. My injuries didn't feel infected, and the strange texture of bandages rubbed against my skin.

I attempted to sit up, but a striking pain made me retreat back to the comfortable mattress. The sun shone through a covered window, and I wanted to see the light behind those heavy curtains. A slight knock sounded at the door, which startled me. No one ever came near the door in the first place, much less knocked, unless I needed food.

I stared at the door, and after a few seconds it opened. An empty doorframe greeted me. Baffled, I laid there as a cart made its way to my bed. It stopped beside me, and I stared at the delicious food atop the cart. My eyes wandered to the handle, and I couldn't help but feel like there was someone else there. My hand moved towards it, but I quickly retreated.

The presence remained for several seconds, so I bucked up the courage and tried again. I shifted my body forwards and slid my hand along the handle, and about a quarter of the way I bumped something.

It was covered in fabric, and when I pulled it towards me it pulled back.

My hand retreated quickly again, and my other hand greeted it. Whatever I touched was warm, and I couldn't tell if it scared me or fascinated me.

I sat on the bed and looked at the space behind the handle, curious and wondering if whatever I touched had other parts too. My hand curiously reached out again, and was blocked by something.

As my hand retreated once more, I grew fearful. But I remembered, whatever this thing was had given me a lit room, and has now brought real food.

I sat up more, determined to find out more, and felt a gentle but firm presence on my shoulders. I flinched, gasping out of fear at the sudden touch. The presence retracted.

The searing pain in my back and side forced me to lay back down. I gave up, and after I ate the presence left.

After a few weeks I was able to walk around. I moved to the hallway, slowly but surely, and poked my head out of the door.

The hallways were empty, but I heard noise about the large place. Noise was also strange to me. I was used to deafening silence.

That night I heard many sounds. The wind, the leaves rustling, my pounding heart, my heavy breath, my feet pounding against the ground. Each sound was unique. Even the little pitter-patter of my bare feet in this hallway was different.

I walked to a draped window and slightly moved the curtain, revealing the strange thing called light to me. It was only a little at first, but eventually I had opened up the whole thing and stood in the new feeling of warmth. I gazed out at the large lawn, and saw wide open space. I pushed open the window, and enjoyed the new sensation of fresh air. The cool breeze made my neatly combed hair sway, and a smile broke out on my face.

Smiling was also strange to me. The new feeling of happiness instead of paralyzing fear was foreign, but I wished to explore it.

I made it to the outside, and the feeling of grass between my toes was very odd. I was used to cement and concrete, their cold never absorbing the slight warmth my body carried.

Suddenly, a force knocked me down to the ground and a wetness covered my cheeks. I cringed due to the pain in my side, and the thing was ripped off of me.

I painfully sat up, when suddenly the thing that was ripped off of me turned in to a dog. A giant dog.

He nudged me with his nose, and I hesitantly reached out to him. His soft hair was so fluffy, and he seemed so happy. I giggled a little and petted him more, his tail wagging as he flopped on to his back. I petted him for about twenty minutes, reflecting his happiness in my face until he fell asleep. As I rested against his snoozing body, the rise and fall of his chest was calming, almost like he was rocking me.

As the days passed I began to follow the dog around, and at night I would retreat to the lit interior of the house. I noted the presence seldom came near me, and four others lived in the mansion. There was one with an air of importance, and I couldn't tell if he was feared or respected. I never came near him, but I could sense he was there.

I had sensed that those things could see me, but I just couldn't see them. If more came around, I figured they would be able to see me either.

I woke up one morning a few weeks later, snuggling with the dog inside, to a knocking on the door. After carefully removed myself from the dog I went downstairs, sneakily peeking my head through the doorframe.

I felt eyes land upon me, so I retreated back a little. The thing that looked at me started heading towards the stairs, as if it were coming towards me, so I stood in the doorframe.

Another fabric covered hand touched mine and I flinched. This wasn't the same fabric covered hand as the one who now steered clear of me. It lifted my hand up, and I felt a warm, slightly wet sensation touch the top of it. Whatever was touching me turned its attention back towards the door, and then released my hand.

Something touched my shoulder, and I sensed the fabric covered hand I first touched. It beckoned me through the hallway, and I noticed the dog had moved outside.

It took me to a small room with strange objects in it. The only thing I recognized was a piano, so I figured the rest were instruments too.

The fabric covered hand disconnected from my shoulder and the door opened, closing and leaving me alone.

I wandered the room, touching the instruments to investigate their sounds. Of all of them the piano was still my favorite. My eyes landed upon a strange object, with the head of a tuba but a body of a box. There was a circular thing with a needle, and the thing baffled me. As soon as I touched it, the circle started spinning. The needle moved towards it, and a soft melody filled the air.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_."

Goose bumps covered my arms, and the soft melody floated in the air around me. I listened to it for about twenty minutes straight, trying to understand it. The instruments, the strange thing making words, and this odd object playing it all with no instruments.

When the machine turned off and the room was silent again, I sat down at the piano and pressed the different keys. Each one made a different sound. I pressed one, and stopped. I pressed it again, and found there was a note similar in that tune. I explored the keys, linking together the melody from that machine.

I began humming the tune, syncing with my fingers on the keys. I grew frustrated, unable to match that strange noise that was so beautiful. The sounds coming from my mouth didn't match it. I wanted to play that music. I gnashed my teeth and struggled to make those sounds, pushing all my effort so say just one word.

"_Silence!_"

*crack!*

I gasped, and my fingers went to a standstill on the keyboard. I broke out in a cold sweat and I trembled, the familiarity of the scene terrifying me.

What was that? Did that happen to me?

I shook my head, snapping out of those thoughts, and continued practicing the piece on the piano.

The sun had begun to set and my fingers were sore, so I closed the door behind me and headed to my room. On the way I passed an office, and heard a familiar language being spoken. The strange sound of words was frighteningly familiar, and I was drawn to it. I pressed my ear against the door, and the words appeared before me. They swirled around in my mind, igniting old memories of words and conversations in my distant memories.

I ran back to the instrument room and threw open a box, looking for circles in that language. I finally found one with the familiar writing on it, and threw it in to the music player.

"_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai_."

I do not know, do not know, do not know anything...

I placed a different circle on the machine and played it.

"_Anata wa kokuban ni kanji o yomu koto ga dekimasu ka_?"

Can you read the kanji on the blackboard?

Then another circle.

"_Kowashite_."

Purge...

One more...

"_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_"

Repent! Repent!

This language... I know it...

I was suddenly aware I was in a pitch black room, the thick curtains blocking the moonlight.

I scrambled to the desk, banging in to it and knocking it over. Somehow I located and threw open a drawer, frantically striking a match and looking for a candle. It was on the other side of the room, and the match burned out as I ran to it. I struggled to light another one, but my trembling fingers wouldn't let me. My next thought was to open the curtains, but when I did a pitch black, moonless sky mocked me.

I sank down to my knees, fear seething through my trembling body. The hallway was dark. Outside was dark. My shaking body can't light a candle. I'm trapped. I began to cry, feeling terrified and helpless

I want to scream, but I'm afraid. I want to run, but my legs are frozen. I want light, but there is none. As I trembled I curled up in to a ball, trying to stifle my sobs. The deafening silence paralyzed me, preventing my thoughts from progressing. All I knew was fear. All I knew was pain.

I forgot that.

I had seen light. I had felt warmth. I had heard sound.

But I don't know them.

Fear and pain were what I lived in, what I was familiar with. I knew nothing else. Bathed in silence and darkness, day and night. That was the life I was to live. I may not like it, I can hate it, but I can't ever be more familiar with anything else.

No... That's not right. I ran away from that kind of life. I ran to this place. Here there is light, warmth, noise... This is where I have gotten myself. I've crawled up my spider's web and escaped hell.

But am I really free yet?


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the door opened and candles filled the room with a dim light.

With tear filled eyes I looked up and saw a tall figure holding the candles. He had dark hair and red eyes, looking at me with concern. I quickly wiped my eyes, but when I looked again the candles were floating.

Hesitantly stood up and still shaking tremendously, I walked towards the candles. I reached my hand out and touched the fabric covered hand that was holding the candles. My hand moved up towards its face, and I felt the dark hair I saw. It traced his features, assuring me I actually saw him.

A gust of wind from the opened window suddenly blew out the candles and my hand retracted, fear striking me once again. I looked at the man, but all I saw were a pair of glowing eyes staring at me.

My stomach dropped and I felt sick. My heartbeat accelerated, and I felt more scared than I was before.

The eyes got closer to me, and I screamed. I ran out of the room, tearing down the pitch black hallway. At some point I'd reached the front door, and I was about to go through it when I bumped in to someone, sending me to the floor.

I looked up, and another pair of eyes were glaring at me.

Fear made my heart thump loudly in my chest. I scrambled away and tore down another hallway, heading for the back exit.

On the way I ran in to three other people, and eventually was surrounded in a ballroom. The glowing eyes closed in on me, forming a tight circle with no means of escape. I screamed and crouched down, covering my head with my hands as tears spilled rapidly from my eyes.

Suddenly the lights clicked on, and a giant crystal chandelier shone above me. The room was empty, void of any presences at all.

I stared at my trembling hands in the lit room and my thoughts raced, tears dripping on the wooden floor.

A gloved hand touched my shoulder gently, but I didn't move. I was afraid of seeing him. I was afraid of not seeing him. I was afraid I'd see those eyes. I was afraid the light would go out.

Fear was all I could see, hear, and feel, but suddenly there was nothing.

I sat for a few seconds, staring at the emptiness beneath me. I looked around, but an empty void stared back at me. The floor was gone. The chandelier was gone. My fear was gone.

It was strange. For once I wasn't scared of the silence. I felt strangely comfortable, but cold. My footsteps echoed like I was in a hallway, breaking the silence. I aimlessly wandered for awhile, coming upon nothing new and seeing the same thing. I knew I was moving. My feet carried me forward. But my eyes told me I was going nowhere. It was a strange feeling, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

A strange melody played in my head, calming my nerves and sending a warm feeling over me.

And I wasn't afraid anymore.

The ballroom appeared in front of me, dazzling and shining like a ballroom should. I felt safe, and I smiled. Truly, genuinely smiled. I still felt the gloved hand on my shoulder, but realized it didn't matter if I could see it or not. It was there, and at least for now it didn't intend to hurt me. I could feel other presences there, so I turned towards them. Placing a hand to my throat, I attempted to form words.

"...Th-"

"Silence I said!"

*crack!*

I gasped, cutting myself off and snapping my eyes open. How am I going to communicate with them if I can't speak? I furrowed my brow and tried again.

"I..."

"Silence damnit!"

*crack!*

I clenched my teeth and defied the fear.

"I want... to... to thank you..." I choked, struggling not to tremble.

"Oh, so she can speak." I heard a surprisingly deep voice say.

I flinched, but continued on. "I... I want to apologize... because it can't see you..."

"I thought so." The same voice said.

"Thank you... For being kind to me... I didn't know... Kindness was real-"

Suddenly I saw something outside and tensed up, the familiar figure terrifying me. I turned to the window and saw just who I feared most, and He smirked. His eyes connected with mine, and a terrible headache hit me like a ton of bricks. I grabbed my head and screamed, feeling like my brain was melting.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"You bad girl... You know speaking gets you in trouble..." I heard behind me.

I turned back around and saw Him standing before me.

I screamed again, closing my eyes and telling myself He wasn't there. The fabric covered hand touched me, and He scowled.

"Socialization if forbidden. I thought I would forgive you for running away but... It looks like you want to get in trouble." He grabbed my arm and dragged me, while I desperately reached for the gloved person.

"Help!"

Suddenly He punched me with insane force, causing my mouth to bleed. "I said talking isn't allowed. We're going back."

"No! Someone help-"

I was turned around and felt His foot hit my back, making me immobile.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Another strangely deep voice asked.

"I don't know..."

"You're asking for me to kill you." He said, glaring at me.

"Do it." I snarled.

His expression darkened, and suddenly my left side had His fist through it. Blood shot out of my mouth, making it difficult to breathe for a second.

"I'm going to make you with you hadn't said that."

I smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Sebastian! Help her!"

Suddenly He was getting attacked, my blood making him visible to the others. I fell to my knees, clutching my recently recovered side as it spurted blood. I felt nauseous, but I knew if I puked it would be mostly blood. I was used to the scent since my room used to smell like it all the time.

As the fabric covered thing was fighting a force it couldn't see, I blacked out.

I awoke once more in my room, aching and hungry as I had been before. Just like last time there was a knock, and the door opened to a cart. It was wheeled to my bedside, and looked at the space behind it.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I sat up, propping my back against the headboard as the plates were handed to me.

"I heard you that night, and I saw you for a second too. I think your name was... Sebastian, was it not?" I sipped some of the tea he has given me, and my eyes widened. "This is delicious. I've never had such flavorful or fragrant tea before. Thank you."

Just then I heard the dog bark outside.

"I noticed when I first came here that when I was around the dog you seldom came near me. Do you not like dogs?"

Silence.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It seems I can't hear anymore."

I finished the cup of tea and placed it on the cart. "Thank you for the tea. It was lovely."

I sat alone in my room for a few minutes, when I heard a strange sound outside. It didn't sound dangerous, and I was curious about it.

I made it outside and went to the garden, admiring all the colorful plants and the sweet fragrances.

It was then that I heard the sound behind me.

I turned and saw another animal, one I think was called a cat. He was a pretty thing, with shiny black fur and yellow eyes.

I crouched down and held my hand out to him, smiling. He came towards me hesitantly, but after sniffing me for a few seconds he rubbed his face against me.

"You're such a nice little fella. Does Sebastian take care of you? He takes good care of me. Just earlier he gave me some delicious tea, and he always brings me such good food." I held the kitty's face and looked at him sadly. "I can't do this to these people. As soon as I get better, I'll leave. I can handle Him. I did it for over twenty years, so I can do it some more, right?"

The cat hissed and ran away.

"Kitty! Wait!" I sighed and said, "You're right. Once I go I'm as good as dead..."

From that point on my main focus was getting better, so I used the dog and the cat, when he would come near me, to walk around. Walking made me feel better no matter what. I guess always being curled up in a dark corner made even walking seem like treasure.

I had recovered faster than last time, and with my last two days of recovery going down the drain I had to make the most of it.

I sat with the dog next to the fountain, leaning against him as I looked at my reflection. I never had the chance to look at myself, so being able to see what I looked like was strange. The girl that looked back at me was pretty. She had bright green eyes and long blonde hair. I just couldn't believe she was me.

I scratched the dog behind his ear and sighed, resting my head on my arm. "I should be all better tomorrow... That means I have to leave."

The dog looked at me.

"I might as well wash my dress." I said, standing up and heading to my room.

I pulled the dress out of a drawer and looked at it. It was blood stained and tattered, destroyed beyond repair.

Before it had been torn up, it was a beige color. It reminded me of a potato sack. The bottom part went down to my ankles, and the sleeves reached my wrists. The neckline was slightly low, but covered me enough.

I looked down at the dress I was wearing now. It was a beautiful shade of light blue, and the bottom part puffed out a little bit. It had white on the bottom, neckline, and sleeves, all ruffled slightly.

I sighed and tossed my dress onto the bed. At this point it was nothing besides tattered cloth. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't even have anything to wear..."

Suddenly I heard a scratching at the window and saw the cat. I opened it and the cat jumped in, walking over by the bed and sitting next to my old dress.

"How'd you get up here kitty? The second story is pretty high up..."

It meowed.

"Did you come to see me before I left? I'll be gone before noon tomorrow."

The cat hissed.

"Do you not want me to go?"

He swished his tail.

"I should be okay... I haven't seen Him since-"

Suddenly the cat hissed, and I turned to see Him outside the window.

"Kitty! Get Sebastian!"

The cat scampered out of the room, and when I turned back to look at the window He was right in front of me.

My head pounded and I felt like screaming, but I had to try and stay alive until Sebastian got here.

"Have you been good since I've been gone?" He asked, tracing my jawline with His fingertip.

I remained silent.

He smiled that terrifying half smile. "I see... I can tell you learned your lesson last time I came to see you. I think I can forgive you a little bit, with that cute face of yours..."

I gulped and prayed that Sebastian would get here soon.

He took my hand and said, "Come on, we should leave before that butler shows up."

Butler? Is He talking about Sebastian?

He pulled my hand and headed to the window. I kept my feet planted, and He grew angry. "I said come on. I don't think you want to disagree with me and make me angry."

My eyes darted to the floor and I gulped. I can't wait any longer. "Sebas-!"

I was slammed against the wall as His hands were placed tightly around my neck, holding me above the ground and cutting off my breathing.

"You've made a big mistake. I was going to give you another chance, but it seems like you want to make me mad. So, I'll feel better knowing I watched you suffocate at my fingertips."

I clawed at His hands and tried to reach the floor, but my inability to breathe quickly made it impossible for me to function. My head started to swim and my movements became foggy.

In the fog the door flew open, and a barrage of silverware flew. A few pieces pierced Him, and His hands released my neck.

I fell in to a heap on the floor and coughed, sucking in as much air as I could. When I regained enough of my senses I looked up and saw Sebastian fighting Him. Sebastian was losing.

I clenched my fists and stood up, watching as they fought at an incredible pace. Finally there was an instant His back was turned to me, so I took that opportunity and launched my foot into His back.

Upon my observation, my hits affected Him more than Sebastian's did. My kick sent Him flying across the room, smashing in to my dresser and toppling it over Himself. He was out cold, and I felt a sudden surge of power and confidence.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said, turning to him. I was a bit sad that I still couldn't see him, but I was glad I could sense him. "I think I broke His back..." I said, walking over to Him. I knelt down and touched Him, but He immediately disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. "No..." I murmured, sitting on my butt and scooting away.

A decoy... He sent a decoy... Now He knows I'm willing to fight back, and He'll definitely kill me the moment I'm out of Sebastian's reach...

I smiled and laughed in spite of myself, trembling and starting to cry in my immense fear. I'm going to die tomorrow...

'If you stay-'

No. I can't stay. I can't depend on these people and trouble them forever.

'Leaving a good impression won't matter if you're dead.'

...

"Sebastian... May I speak to the head of the household?"


	3. Chapter 3

About ten minutes later I was in the room with the small presence, playing a board game that was merciless. I didn't know if he had spoken, but I assumed he knew I couldn't hear.

My hand retracted from my piece as it switched to his turn, and I folded my hands in my lap.

How was I able to hear both Sebastian and this presence talk that one night? And also that night He showed up.

Just then I remembered the first night they were talking in a different language.

"I apologize for not meeting you sooner, Sir." I said in that language. "I believe if you speak in this language I can hear you."

"Is that so?"

I flinched. I quickly composed myself and said, "Well, now I can hear you but I still cannot see you. I apologize."

"No need. It's your turn."

I looked down and picked up the dice. I rolled a 10, and ended up stranded in the jungle.

"I was thinking of leaving tomorrow." I continued, finishing my turn.

"Were you?"

I took my turn again, and it played out as I expected it to. Since I had been lost in the jungle I was murdered by some tribesmen.

"But I've realized... As soon as I leave He will kill me."

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I was being attacked by Them and woke up here, Sir."

"I see. How long have you been thinking of leaving?"

"Awhile now, Sir. I did plan to leave sooner, but He kept coming back and hurting me."

"Can you tell me who He is?"

My hand stopped. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't... I don't know who He is..."

"Do you at least know His name?"

"Him, He, His, Himself... Whatever fits in to the context."

"Can you tell me what He looks like?"

"...He has short red hair, with swirled horns on either side if His head. His eyes are golden, and He seems about twenty. Although, I believe He is much, much older..." I paused for a minute, but said what I was going to say. "There are many Hims. He is the leader of Them, but on the night I ran away three identical Hims chased me. He looks different from the rest, but all the rest look the same..."

"I see."

A silence settled in the room, and I fidgeted in my chair. I was uncomfortable, and I couldn't figure out why. I heard the door close and jumped, quickly turning to see who was there.

Of course I saw nothing, but the cart gave it away. Fresh brewed tea and small cakes were pushed towards us and gently set on the table, and I felt as if Sebastian was speaking.

I gently picked up the cup and sipped my tea, the sweet and flowery taste filling my mouth. The tea smelled like roses, and it gave me a warm feeling.

Sebastian finished talking and I set the cup down, folding my hands in my lap.

"Thank you, Sebastian. The tea is lovely, as always." I said, nodding in his direction. I placed the cup gently on the table and said, "As I was saying, I plan to leave tomorrow."

Sebastian's hands stopped.

"I understand. But, I recall you said as soon as you were far enough, He would kill you."

"That's correct."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

I pursed my lips.

I don't want to be greedy... I don't want to be rude... I don't want to be a burden...

"I do not wish to trouble you more than I already have." I replied, folding my hands in my lap.

"Trouble? I don't remember you troubling us at all."

I flinched. "But Sir, I've made this place a target to Him, and I've-"

"This is no trouble. This is merely entertainment to me."

"But because of me, Sebastian and most certainly the others got hurt-!" I yelled. Before I finished I clamped my mouth shut and bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Sir. It wasn't my place to speak up."

I heard a slight bit of laughter. "People don't usually call me Sir."

"I'm sorry... It's just that you have an air of importance, Sir. It seems like you know what you're doing and have a purpose. I admire that."

Neither he nor Sebastian spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sir. That was inconsiderate of me..." I said, raising my head to look at them. I expected to see a chair, but I met the person's eye.

I jumped a little in my seat. I quickly turned my head and saw Sebastian, his dark eyes staring back at me.

They both had the exact same surprised expression on their face, and seeing their symmetry made me want to laugh. They looked very different, but at the same time they looked the same.

I looked back at the head of the household, and immediately understood why most others didn't call him Sir. He was a child, but he certainly didn't act like one. I decided not to change my attitude towards him.

"In any case, yes, I did plan on leaving tomorrow. But if I'm not troubling you I do wish to stay." I said.

The child rested his head on his hand and said, "So basically, your only means of survival is staying here?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir."

He turned and looked at Sebastian. "I want you to keep her alive as long as possible. That's an order."

Sebastian looked surprised for a moment, but quickly smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Hearing those words sent goose bumps all over my body, but I told myself it was just a chill. My eyes moved from my empty teacup back to the child, and I unconsciously said what I'd been thinking ever since I saw him.

"Sir, you have really pretty eyes."

His eyes widened. "I thought you said you couldn't see me."

I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"I…I can't explain it. I couldn't see you before, but after you said I could stay I looked up and met your eye, not the back of the chair."

The boy smiled. "This is certainly interesting. Sebastian, since she can see us now, give her a tour of the mansion and introduce her to everyone."

"Yes, My Lord."

Chills went down my spine again, but I ignored them and followed Sebastian.

I met those by the name of Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin. They all seemed a bit strange, but at the same time I did not feel it would be smart to get on their bad side. They all seemed so happy, and just being around them made me want to smile.

My days were spent lazily at the mansion, since I never really had much to do. I'd walk with Pluto, tend to the flowers, and get caught up in shenanigans sometimes. But, nothing was more interesting g than watching Sebastian. I'd sit on the counter as he cooked, rest in comfy desk chairs as he cleaned, and make card houses with the Earl when I had nothing else to do. We played games a lot when he wasn't working, and I had become exceptionally good at chess. When he was working, though, I'd sit on his desk and try to pick out words that I knew. I had no idea how to speak or write English, and I didn't know many kanji in the first place.

I figured out that I understood how to speak Japanese, and the other language they spoke in was called English. It was the dominant language around here.

One day while I was sitting on the Earl's desk, Sebastian entered with the usual snacks and tea. He also brought a letter, sealed with some weird red stuff.

"From the queen." He said, handing the letter to the Earl.

The Earl read over the letter quickly, then stood up. "Bring the carriage around. We're heading to town."

"Yes, My Lord."

The chills shot down my spine again, but I ignored them as I usually did.

The thing called a carriage was pulled by two horses, and had strange circles that rolled and made it go. I found it fascinating, but I was a bit afraid to ride in it.

The Earl held his hand out to me and helped me into the carriage. The inside was very comfortable and lavish. I believe it's called 'riding in style.'

I hated the carriage ride. It was bumpy and scary, since I couldn't see where I was headed or what was before me. I could only look as scenery passed me by. Horrible.

When we finally reached the city, I was clinging onto Sebastian's arm like my life depended on it. My eyes had squeezed shut long ago, and only the cease in motion told me we had arrived.

When I opened my eyes I could no longer see Sebastian or the Earl. "I can't see you guys anymore. I think it's because I'm kind of freaking out."

"Sebastian, be sure she doesn't get lost. We only have a short ways to walk, but we don't know what can happen here."

"Yes, My Lord."

Again with the chills!

I gripped Sebastian's arm tightly as we walked down the empty streets. Well, they looked empty, but I could sense that they were filled with people.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're visiting the Undertaker. It won't take long." Sebastian said, comforting me.

"Okay."

They took me to a place where the sign read 'Undertaker', and the whole thing seemed a bit eerie to me. I was unbelievably cold, and Sebastian noticed my shivering.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine... Let's just get this over with..." I replied.

We entered the place, and it was extremely dark. There were coffins, an anatomy structure, and jars lining the shelves along the back wall. Beside me was a little table covered by a blue cloth, with a candle and a small ornate mirror sitting atop it. My reflection stared back at me, but that was all I could see. I couldn't see Sebastian or the Earl, as I had expected, but I couldn't even see the wall behind them. It was just a black void, with nothing but me. I was afraid, extremely afraid, but I couldn't look away. My eyes, what were they doing? They're a vivid green, I'd seen it, but now they're changing-?

"I never thought you'd bring a girl, Ceil. That's interesting." I heard someone say.

That voice, it was extremely familiar. Where did I hear it before? It must have been outside my room in that place, I hadn't heard any voices such as this in the mansion. But, how could that be?

I looked at the person with that voice, and instead of seeing nothing I saw a man with grey hair and black clothes.

"You!" I screamed, jumping back and hitting the blue table.

His wide smile turned into a confused frown, and I struggled to make words.

"You... I know you..."

I was terrified. This man worked with Him, and I'm sure that he'd tell Him I was here. He had a way of knowing things, and He could show up here at any moment.

"Is He here!?" I exclaimed, shaking in my socks.

"He...? You must be more specific, dear."

"You work with Him... I've heard your voice before..."

Suddenly, Undertaker smiled. "I can tell you about Him, but it'll come at a price. Give me prime laughter, and I'll tell you everything."

My eyes caught the mirror, and I saw Him smiling behind me.

"He's here..." I said, turning around slowly. My eyes met His, and my heartbeat started beating rapidly. I was certain I was going to die.

"Hello there, Dearest."

My body locked up, and He cupped my face in His hand.

"Have I ever told you that you look like your mother? She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."

Mother...? He knows my parents? I have parents?

"Undertaker, what's happening?" The Earl asked.

Undertaker simply smiled.

"You've grown up to be a fine young woman. I only wish I could have done more."

"W...What...?" I choked.

"Let me see your eyes, Dear. Are you feeling bad lately?"

I wanted to struggle against Him, fight as hard as I could go get away, but I just couldn't move.

He smiled, but not like He usually did. It wasn't an evil smile like I was used to, but rather a real, genuine, and happy smile. He put His hands gently on my shoulders and said, "I love you."

Then, He disappeared.

My knees went weak and I hit the floor, holding my head. I felt intense pain, and He scared me to the point of crying. What was that at the end, 'I love you'!? He can smile like that!? What's going on!?

"Oh, my. This sure is interesting." Undertaker said, smiling. "Just for that show, I'll tell you what you want to know-"

"No!" I screamed. "I don't want to know any more!"

I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and wiped my eyes. "Tell them what they want to know. I don't want to hear about Him."

It turns out there have been three young children murdered in the past week. The Yard suspects that the cases are connected, because the murders were all very similar. A swing to the back of the head, and a violent slash around their stomach area.

"That's horrible..." I said from the corner. I had been huddled there since He left, and did not let anyone come near me. "It must have been scary. It must be sad, having your last moments be filled with fear and agony..."

Undertaker smiled. "That's how a lot of people die around here, missy. London is a dangerous city."

"Dangerous..." I repeated, tracing the kanji for 'death' on the floor.

"What we're the details of the murder?" The Earl asked.

Undertaker began describing details and background information that I wasn't in the mood to hear, so I told Sebastian I would be outside.

The rustle and bustle of people calmed me, even if I couldn't see them. I could sense them, walking alone or in pairs, sometimes in bunches. It was a constant stream on the sidewalk, with the occasional straggler walking in a gap. All of a sudden, though, a little boy stood out to me.

He had messy brown hair and a dirty face, tear streaked and scratched. It looked like he had fallen down, and had been separated from whoever he had been with. I moved to go and help him, when someone beat me to it. A red flag was raised, though, when he dragged the boy off.

I ran to where they had been, only to find a system of alleyways. I caught a glimpse of the man's trench coat at the end, and ran towards it.

It was after around ten twists and turns when I caught up to them, and the sight that I saw made my heart thump out of my chest. The man held a metal rod in his hand, held above his head as he held the boy still. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be another metal rod, and threw it at the man.

He sensed it and knocked it away, turning to look at me with the frightened boy still in his grasp.

"Don't you dare hurt that little boy!" I yelled.

Through the shadows around us I saw a smirk on his face, but for some reason I wasn't scared. In fact, I wanted to fight him. I wanted to save that little boy, no matter what.

The man threw the boy on the ground, smacking his head on the ground and immobilizing him for a moment. I charged at the man, fists clenched tightly and anger pulsing through my veins. I'll kill him!

He caught my fist with ease, pinning it against the wall of the alley. My other fist moved to punch him, but he also pinned that one with ease. If my foot wasn't being crushed under his, I would have tried kneeing him in the groin.

Out of nowhere my head felt like a ton of bricks were dumped on it, and I thought that this man had hit me. I rapidly realized that was not the case, as his hands were occupied by holding my wrists. What was happening, why does my head hurt so much? I'm going to pass out like this!


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, some way I broke his grip, launching my knee into his groin and causing him to release me. I rushed to the boy, making sure he was okay, and the steady rise and fall of his chest granted me some relief. It was short lived, though, as the man now wished to attack me.

The rod swung down at me, but without my realization I had caught it and slammed my other fist into his jaw. With my head swimming and pain ringing in my ears I couldn't think straight- what was happening? Did I suddenly get stronger?

The man was behind me now, and I ducked as the metal rod swung over my head- how did I know that? My foot went out to kick him, but he jumped back and away from me.

This small space was proving to be a disadvantage to me. So, I scooped up the boy in one arm and wall jumped to the roof, looking down as the man made one leap to greet me.

He had produced a knife, one I assumed he intended to slash this boy with. It angered me to think of his ill intentions, and that amped up my will to fight. There's no way he's laying another finger on this boy.

We jumped together, clashing in the air as I kicked the knife from his hand. At least I tried to, but he was too fast for me. In an instant he was behind me, moving to sink the knife into my back.

My hand reached behind me and caught his wrist, severely twisting it as I turned around. With the knife now in my possession, I wasted no time attacking him with it. I backed him all the way up to the edge of the roof, and as his heel teetered over the edge he hesitated. I took his moment of distraction to sink the blade into his shoulder, slicing all the way down to his stomach area.

As his weight shifted downwards, he grabbed by wrist and used it to pull himself up, taking me down instead. He had made one mistake though, losing his hat and exposing me to his face.

I watched as he jumped along the rooftops and the ground got closer to me, but I did not panic. I turned myself so I would lend gently on my feet, preventing harm to both the child and me.

I don't know how, but I ended up in front of the Undertaker's shop. The Earl and Sebastian were just exiting.

My headache suddenly disappeared, and so did most of my strength. I hit the floor, still holding the child in my arms, and struggled to catch my breath.

What... Just happened to me?

"Are you alright, Missy? That was some fight you just had." Undertaker said, standing in the doorway.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, holding the child protectively.

"May I ask your name?"

"My name...? I don't have one."

"Is she-!?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Don't go assuming things, now. That'd be no fun."

Just then the child started to stir, grabbing my attention. He squirmed a bit, trying to get ahold of himself as he came to, and opened his eyes. Once his gaze met mine he tried to jump away, but I held him securely.

"It's okay, that man is gone. You're safe now." I said gently, stroking his hair.

The boy looked up at me, touched my face, then with teary eyes he clung to me.

His name was Thomas Rowe, and he had been orphaned several years ago. He had a mother, father, grandmother, and older brother before they were all killed by poison. You see, the Rowe's were a very quiet but powerful aristocratic family, and a corrupt house worker tried to undermine their good fortune and influence.

"My father had ties with the Rowes. They were valuable political information brokers." Ciel said, leading through papers at his desk.

Thomas still had not let go of me. I stroked his head, feeling bad for him.

"Poor boy." I said, "He didn't deserve to go through something like that, especially so young."

"You seem to care greatly for that boy, despite having just meet him."

"Of course I do. I'd been in a bad spot for a long time, and at one point I was so twisted by hate and anger that I nearly wiped out the entire army of Them. All I may be able to give Thomas is a little love and compassion, but when people are at their lowest that little thing could mean the world to them."

I looked up at the Earl to find him, as well as Sebastian, glaring back at me. My gaze instantly retreated back to Thomas. He hadn't spoken a word yet, but I could understand. It took me twenty years to say anything.

"I'm going to run him a bath. Excuse me." Making a quick retreat to the bathroom probably wasn't the best idea, but in my sense of panic I didn't know what else to do. Besides, Thomas must be uncomfortable being dirty as he was.

Thomas was seven years old, and his family had died two years prior. What he'd been up to since then I had no idea, but maybe after he'd settled in a bit he'd open up and tell me.

"Let me know if the water is too hot or too cold, okay?"

He nodded slightly.

I ran the water in the tub, the. After tweaking the temperature to his specifications I felt him to it.

I noticed Pluto outside, in his human-like form, having a standoff with a cat. They growled and hissed at each other, neither making a move, until Pluto changed into the intimidating dog he was. The cat was nowhere to be found.

A small giggle escaped my lips and I continued down the hallway towards my room. Once inside, I worked on making Thomas some new clothes. The ones he had were almost too small, and were ripped in several places. I wouldn't let him wander in rags.

Just when I was finishing the final seam on his pants, a light knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I said, not looking up from my work.

Sebastian opened the door, which I hadn't expected. He brought in Thomas behind him and said, "Be was wandering in the malls looking for you."

"Perfect timing! Thomas, come here. I have a surprise for you."

He walked over, looking curious, and I held up the finished shirt to him. His face filled with excitement, and he hurriedly started putting it on. Pure joy beamed from his face as he inspected it, and I laughed at how he had misbuttoned it.

"I'm almost finished with a pair of trousers for you as well. Just one more seam and you're good to go." I said, ruffling his hair.

"May I ask where you got those materials?" Sebastian asked, eyeing the black trousers I was sewing.

"Mey-Rin was going to throw away one of her dresses that had gotten stained with ink, and I asked if I could have it. A lot of the material from it has been used already, mending the petticoat of this dress and now making Thomas some suitable clothes."

"You mended the petticoat? I didn't even notice there was any damage."

"Well, is was missing the entire section around the top. Sometimes it's cut off and the seams are mended to make the dress lighter, but a more desirable shape is brought about by the top lining of the petticoat."

"I see. I assume the top requires the most material?"

"Yeah, because it has to cover all the other layers and have extra material to add volume to the dress."

Thomas grabbed my hand and I looked down to him, only to have him avert his gaze. I smiled and said, "Your trousers are done as well, Thomas. Please go try them on."

He happily took the trousers and tried them on, looking ecstatic as they turned out to be a perfect fit. I grabbed his old clothes and folded them up, placing them in the drawer I had also stored Mey-Rin's dress in.

"Sebastian, will you please bring us some tea? I'd like to talk to Thomas a bit."

"Of course." He said, bowing his head and exiting.

Thomas looked at me, confused, and i gestured to the bed. He sat down, swinging his legs, and I remained in my desk chair.

"So, do you like your clothes?" I asked him.

He nodded enthusiastically, with the biggest smile on his face. He was such a cute little boy, with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. His front teeth had a little gap in between, making him all the more adorable.

"I'm glad. Say, do you like dogs?"

He looked at me, slightly interested, and I smiled.

I was leading him outside by the hand, and his eyes were as big as orbs as we walked down the hallway. Of course I expected it, I was the same way when I arrived. The paintings and intricate trim, the glorious chandeliers and beautiful open windows, all of it left you with a feeling of awe.

"This dog's name is Pluto. He's really big and scary when you first meet him, but he'd never hurt a fly. Sometimes he turns into a person too!"

I couldn't tell if Thomas was listening, but once we got outside he clung onto me for dear life.

"Pluto! Come here!" I yelled across the yard.

Pluto tore around the corner, running full speed with his tail wagging behind him like a fan. It swung from side to side so far and so quickly it looked like it wanted to fall off. Thomas had his behind my dress, fearing Pluto would ram us, but he came to a stop and rolled over onto his back.

"Good boy Pluto! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are!" I said, scratching his belly. "Thomas, you can pet him too. He won't hurt you."

He was hesitant, but stretched his hand out and lightly touched Pluto's fur with his little hand. Pluto noticed this and moved to see him, having his face right in front of his little body.

Thomas got scared seeing the big dog's face right in front of him and was about to run to me, but Pluto licked his face and lied down.

Thomas looked at me, hand still on Pluto's fur, and laughed.

Third Person POV:

The Earl looked out of his window at the strange girl and little boy, playing carelessly with the demon dog that could kill them easily. It brought him amusement watching her; both scared and brave at the same time. The mystery of 'He' acted as a side project, and perhaps it would tie in with something the Queen would ask of him.

She was nothing he had seen before, never had he encountered something that could see him and then not. It did not seem to be an optional or controllable thing, but it did prove useful to be able to switch languages and have her not even know he was talking.

Sebastian, on the other hand, did not know how to feel about her. On one hand he hated her; she caused a lot of trouble and attracted something extremely powerful. On the other hand he was intrigued by her; she was able to instantly gain the love of a demon dog but had no traces of anything superhuman in her. But, today outside the funeral parlor, he started to doubt that. Undertaker had said she was fighting on a large scale, and only then did he sense it too. She was doing things no human could ever hope to do, and held her own while also defending a helpless human child.

Who she fought Undertaker would not say, but based on assumptions and hints it was definitely not any normal human. In fact, it was no human at all.

"I never thought you would take fancy to an older woman, my lord. Miss Elizabeth would be heartbroken." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian. You know full well why I accommodate her."

"Unfortunately I don't. I assumed she held useful to us, but now I wonder. She seems to be having the opposite effect."

"Sebastian, you're much too blinded by immediate gain. Watch her, and you'll understand."

Sebastian looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Her suffering, my lord?"

"That's one bit of it. The recent events from this morning have peaked my interest, so continue to guard her as you have done for me."

He smiled. What he wouldn't do in the name of amusement for his master. Kneeling on one knee, with a devilish smirk on his face, he said, "Yes, My Lord."

Thomas had found a place for himself right beside his savior, the angel that had saved him from a definite death. From what he gathered she had no name, but that was okay since he did not have the ability to speak at the moment. The truth is he was still in shock, and when he tried to make words only hushed whimpers would come out. In due time, he figured, he could talk to her.

'She's so pretty,' he always thought. It made him feel so happy, she would always smile at someone like him. Her attention was always on him, and as time passed he couldn't help but smile with her. In his years of being alone he had given up thinking someone would be kind to him, but this lady did the impossible to save him.

Now she was always with him, doing all kinds of little things to make him happy. She started to understand him, even though he hadn't spoken a word to her.

"Thomas, you don't like sweet things very much, so I had Sebastian make this tea for you. It's not sweet, but it's still really good!"

How could she tell? He'd made sure to accept everything given to him gratefully, despite his preferences. Even something as trivial as bath water temperature, she'd insisted it was to him liking.

She's been able to tell if he's lying, also. It mystified him, there's no way she could have figured it out. Somehow, some way she knew that he liked the bathwater warm but not hot, that he preferred his tea cold, that he didn't like his hair in his face. He loved that she paid so much attention to him; he hadn't felt any kind of love since his parents and brother died.

No Name POV:

A violent chill shot down my spine, making me flinch away from both Pluto and Thomas. It almost hurt, making my spine tingle with a cold and icy feeling for several seconds after. Every hair on my body stood on end as well.

"What was that...?" I muttered, rubbing my arms.

Thomas grabbed at my dress, looking up at me with worried eyes, and to calm his nerves I smiled. My eyes wandered up to the mansion, and through a large window I saw both the Earl and Sebastian looking at me. I was surprised, but I smiled at them with a wave.

"Thomas, are you hungry? It should be lunchtime about now." I said, turning back to the little boy at my feet.

In the next several weeks I hadn't heard a peep from Thomas, but that was okay. I understood how to read him and learn what he wanted. There was no sign of Him showing up any time soon, and that expelled many of my worries. But, something strange happened. I was able to sense Sebastian; any time he was near me I would get goose bumps. Randomly I would get that massive shock again, and it had started to worry Thomas.

The murders of children continued, and the Earl became stressed. His investigation was coming up dry, even though he tried hard not to show it. Long nights were spent scratching a quill on paper and sipping tea Sebastian brought. One night when Thomas was put to bed, I sat on his desk and kept him company. We didn't talk; but I thought that just having someone else in the room would be comforting for him.

My reading had started to piece together sentences, and I was able to get the gist of certain conversations using key words. It was difficult, but I didn't want to be in the dark.

"The... children... have... one man... in the... half... with one... He is... care... after..."

What are all those other words? I can pick out little words like is and of, but some of these words are just confusing.

"Sir, what do these two sentences say?" I asked, pointing to them.

"The murders of seven children have been linked to one man in the past month and a half, with only one survivor. He is under my care and is being looked after."

"So it's been raised to seven... Is the survivor you're talking about Thomas?"

"Yes, he's the only known child to be attacked and live. The probability of there being another is unlikely."

I looked at the Earl's face, serious and focused. In the three months I've been here, I have yet to see him smile.

"Sir, when was the last time you smiled?" I blurted out.

He looked up from his paper and said, "that's an odd question to ask."

"Oh, i-it's just that, I haven't ever seen you smile. You always look so serious and almost angry. It's a little lonely, almost."

"Heh, I haven't smiled in years. But, I'm more interested in finding out why you smile so much. I gather that you came from a hellish place, but I don't think there's been a time you're not smiling."

Unintentionally, I smiled. "When you're locked in a dark room for twenty years, sir, things as simple as light make you smile."

"Really now? I'd think that one would be bitter about the situation they were faced with."

"Well... Isn't that counterproductive? I think that's a very pessimistic way of looking at the world."

"Hmm?" The Earl looked surprised now, and had even halted his writing.

"Well, the way I look at it is, if I'm bitter then nothing is going to get better. Basically, I'll dig my own grave. But, if I take what's happened to me and use it to better myself as a person, almost as motivation to do well, then I think that'd make everything a whole lot more fun. Frankly, Sir, I'm just happy to be alive."

He looked at me in a strange way, and a sudden wave of goosebumps let me know Sebastian was coming.

"Excuse me, Sir. It is very late and I have to make sure Thomas gets up in the morning. Excuse me."

I met Sebastian at the door, and with a polite bow of my head I retired to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost three a.m., and I sat outside on the cold stone steps. It was cold outside and my arms were bare, as the dress had short sleeves. Maybe if I got some blue fabric, maybe even some white would do, then I could sew some on.

Pluto was lying asleep beside me, curled up in his giant dog form. He was warm, but if I got comfortable I'd fall asleep.

Ever since I saved Thomas I've been having nightmares. At first they weren't that bad, but as time went on I became afraid of sleeping. I would wake up screaming, and sometimes the dreams were so bad I couldn't even do that. All I could do was curl up in a trembling ball and cry.

They would range from Him just standing there, to Him doing the things he used to. I would dream of being back in that cold cement room, starved and hurting. It was terrifying.

Sebastian had come running the times I'd screamed, but I'd shake it off and tell him, "It was just a bad dream."

At random times, more random than usual, I'd be unable to see anyone and it scared Thomas. He didn't speak either, so when I couldn't see him it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

I didn't know that was going on, and it scared the hell out of me.

Sitting there on the cold stone steps, I felt scared again. Thinking about the nightmares made me tremble, and only Thomas could calm me down. I had no idea why, but just having that little kid around made me feel so much better. But, he's not here right now and I'm not going to wake him up. The poor kid hasn't been sleeping well due to worrying about me, and when he does sleep my screams wake him up.

My head started pounding and panic set in. Despite there being no walls, I felt as if some were closing around me. The smell of blood tickled my nose, sounds of distant screams filled my head, and an unbearable burning came from inside me. I was on fire, but at the same time I was freezing on the outside. It was like hell.

The world around me turned black and hot blood poured from my eyes own my cheeks. Fear enveloped the pitch black world around me, and soon my eyes felt as if they were also on fire. At any second they could fall out of their sockets.

"Miss?"

Instantly, everything I had been feeling stopped. The anxiety vanished, the burning ceased, and the blood on my face became no more than tears. The cold settled back on my arms, and Pluto now hugged up on Sebastian in his human-like form.

"Um... Good evening, Sebastian." I said, wiping my eyes and turning to face him.

"Why are you out so late at night? It could be dangerous, especially in your case, to wander off at night."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air."

"I've noticed you've been having difficulty sleeping, my lady. It's beginning to worry Thomas."

My gaze fell to the ground in shame, and I squeezed my hands together. "I know. But it's okay, things like this have happened before. My nightmares shouldn't last much longer."

"I assume they are about Him?"

"Sometimes. Usually it's just flashbacks of the worst, but it's all in the past. I just need to realize that this is the present, and I'm not there anymore."

"But isn't He still after you?"

"Of course. I'd be scared if He wasn't after me, because then that means He's planning something."

"What about the child?"

"I'll be dead before He touches Thomas."

"How can you be certain He won't get to him while you're distracted?" The Earl had come from nowhere, just as Sebastian had, and stood expecting an answer.

"He is afraid of children. He'd need to be desperate to even think about going near Thomas."

"If I may ask, what is your relationship with Him?"

"Well... I think he knew my mother, and he told me- aagh!"

_"I love you."_

A surge of pain went through my head, suddenly bringing upon an excruciating headache.

"He's coming," I said, "He's here."

As soon as I said it, there was a rustle in the trees and He jumped out. His body moved so fast I couldn't even see, but His face haunted me.

Pain shot through my entire body. My back felt as if it was breaking, my heart hurt each time it beat, and a fiery sting could be felt from my fingertips to my toes. It hurt so much, I actually screamed. I couldn't stand the sudden wave of pain, and my knees buckled beneath my weight.

He caught me in his arms, holding me from behind, with one arm snaking around my waist and the other tracing my jawline. Yes, it's starting... Dear, I love you so much. I can't wait for us to be together, _forever_."

Sebastian threw a punch at Him, knocking Him away from me. After checking that I was steady on the ground, he started attacking Him.

In the midst of my pain, I became numb. It was something I learned to do down in that cement room; when the pain became too much I'd simply not feel it at all.

I got up, still feeling numb, and looked around me. Sebastian was fighting Him several feet away, the Earl was watching, and Pluto was trying catch Him between his jaws. Suddenly Sebastian had been struck, flying back and hitting a wall of the mansion with a loud thud. That didn't scare me, such a hit wouldn't harm him I was sure. I only started to panic when he didn't get up.

A wave of blind fury washed over me, and with unknown strength I attacked Him. My eyes, stinging through the numbness, caught movements faster than bullets. I _moved_ faster than bullets. I thought so clearly that I could think several thoughts at once, comprehend them, organize them, and then execute them.

In less than a second I had scanned His position, mine, the way I should move my fist, and how hard I needed to punch. The instant my clenched fist went through His torso I felt a strange sense of confidence, as if doing so satisfied every fiber of my soul.

He coughed up blood, and I ripped my arm from inside His chest. My foot replaced it, sending Him skidding and sliding across the ground in painful and awkward cartwheels.

Sebastian started to move, and that gave me a bit of relief.

"Yes… Yes!" He exclaimed, face bloodied and lying in the grass. He smiled with crazed eyes, sending chills down my spine as He shouted, "It's complete!"

He came towards me, chest and mouth pouring blood, with a smile on His face. "Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?"

I answered by kicking through where His heart was, and instead of falling, He laughed.

"Haha! That's it! Go on, kill me!"

He was crazed, beside Himself and losing His defenses. Somehow that made Him even scarier. When I thought about it, it was strange. Something about this doesn't feel right; there's something crucial I'm missing. I can't help but feel like if I don't find out soon, only bad things will happen.

This needs to be ended quickly.

It passed in a blur. I remember blood, pain, screaming, and the unspeakable desire to kill. The only part I remember clearly is the end.

"Go on, kill me!" He yelled, smiling wickedly.

I held his head in my hands, just about to twist it clean off his neck with just a flick of my wrist, when I heard the clank of metal on the concrete. It was Thomas.

Thomas POV:

I woke up to a loud scream, making goose bumps cover my arms. It was deathly quiet following the scream, and after shaking the fogginess from waking I realized I couldn't even hear My Lady breathing. With slight panic I jumped out of bed, nearly tripping as the blankets followed me, and looked around the dimly lit room. She was nowhere to be found.

My Lady had shown me how to light candles when I had first arrived here, and after doing so I hesitantly walked out into the ominous hallway. She wasn't out there either, and suddenly there was a loud bang against the outside wall. It scared me, but not having her with me was a thousand times more terrifying.

As I was wandering the halls looking for her I saw that the Earl was outside, looking at something and standing at the end of a cobblestone walkway. I was curious as to where My Lady was, but I wanted to make sure the older boy was alright as well.

As I made my way toward him, I could hear a very… well, I could only describe it as a meaty and violent sound. Getting even closer, I saw Sebastian struggling to stand up, badly hurt and slightly dirty. I was terrified now, but if they were both here My Lady must be with them.

Finally, My Lady came into view.

The kindest, most gently person I had ever met in all my years, stood before me blood stained and cold. She had someone in her grasp, a mutilated body somehow still alive. Legs from the waist down were crushed to a bloody pulp, one arm was completely obliterated, and an entire section of the torso was missing. The face, if it could still be called that, was extremely bruised, battered, and bloody. One eye sat swollen closed, blood streaming down from its socket. The other remained intact, but the area around it was cut up and sporting deep gashes.

"Go on, kill me!" He yelled, smiling wickedly.

She gripped his head tighter, when the candle stand clanked on the ground.

I saw the horns, and my eyes opened even wider.

My Lady turned to look at me, and terror shot through my body like lightning. Her beautiful green eyes were now a fiery pink, glowing demonically. Her skin had become pale as ivory, and her glowing eyes gazed at me with a cold hatred.

"Thomas?"

Her voice, sweet and angelic, was a comfort. It hadn't changed in the slightest.

Suddenly He struck her, sending her flying back onto the concrete.

Sebastian, the Earl, and My Lady were all standing as He used His remaining arm to prop Himself up.

"What's wrong with you, disgraceful child? Has this eyesore made you soft?"

He looked at me as He said it, and chills went down my spine.

I can hardly recall what happened next.

The Earl stood next to me as He raised his hand, Sebastian yelled for his master, and suddenly the back of my head hurt. Dust filled the air and I was lying on my back. There was a weight on my chest, the air surrounding was warm, and there was nothing but quiet.

Sebastian appeared through the cloud of dust asking frantically, "My Lord, are you alright!?"

The Earl sat up, coughing a bit and said, "I'm fine, no thanks to you."

I raised my hand to move the hair out of my face, only to realize it wasn't my hair. Within the next couple seconds I realized the weight on my chest was My Lady's arm, and she had protected both the Earl and I from His blow.

She turned her head to look at me, and I saw those fiery pink eyes up close. Her face was bloody and her back had a deep gash, certain to scar. "Thomas… Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Are you scared of me now?"

I shook my head.

Her arm held me even tighter, "Thank goodness." She got up with slight difficulty and asked, "Sebastian, Young Master, are you both alright?"

"Fine, thank you." The Earl replied.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian answered with a slight bow.

"Is He still here? I can't tell."

"No, I cannot sense Him. I believe He fled after that last attack."

She looked out at the trees and said, "I doubt it… He doesn't leave unless He's either close to death or the job is done."

"You didn't almost kill him just now?" The Earl asked in disbelief.

"No. He wouldn't go through all this just to die. He must have a secret agenda of some sort." She said, rubbing her eyes. There was some kind of mark on her hand, and I flinched.

The Earl and Sebastian exchanged glances, and Sebastian approached My Lady.

"May I speak to you, my lady, inside? We must tend to your wounds as well."

"Okay, yeah, sure… Can you check my eyes as well? They sting, and I don't know why."

She kept rubbing her eyes, and my heart dropped when I saw they were bleeding. I felt extremely scared for My Lady, and I held on to her dress tighter.

"It's okay, Thomas. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. I must have gotten dirt inn them from earlier."

"This way, my lady." Sebastian said, putting a hand on her back careful to avoid her would, to lead her.

Her POV:

Sebastian sat me down in one of the rooms inside the estate, and handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him. I was shocked to find that my watering eyes were actually bleeding. I quickly moved over to the mirror, and screamed.

"M-My eyes! T-They're like _His_! Sebastian, what's happened to me!?"

"So, you really don't know." He said. He came towards me, pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth.

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, and in an instant I was being held against a wall.

"H-Hey, let go of me! Sebastian!"

"You're very interesting, my lady. Initially I never would have believed you to be a _demon_."

"D-Demon? What are you talking about!? I said let go of me!"

I moved to strike him, but he grabbed my arm. My balance faltered and we ended up on the floor, exactly as he had planned.

"Oh my, I hadn't expected you to be this bold. Are you teasing me, my lady?" His eyes began to glow as his ungloved hand moved the shoulder of my dress, tracing my collarbone.

Only then did I realize I'd been tricked. Sebastian was one of Them, and He had planned for me to come here all along. This whole time I've been betrayed and made the fool.

How dare they… how dare He, how dare They! I'll make them pay! I'm never going to be made the fool again! I'm ending this here, and _NOW!_

No POV:

A sudden black mist surrounded the estate, and Sebastian crashed through an upstairs window down to the concrete.

"How dARe YoU!" A dark, evil and demonic voice snarled. "I'll KiLL YoU!"

A pair of glowing eyes could be seen through the thick black mist, and they shot straight at Sebastian. He was knocked into the trees surrounding the estate, and the eyes followed him.

Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin all ran outside in their nightclothes, holding their hands over their mouths.

"What the hell is going on!?" Baldroy exclaimed.

"This is strange, yes! Sebastian has not alerted us!"

"Young Master, are you alright!?" Finnian called out into the mist.

"I'm fine, fight the eyes! They seem to be controlling the mist!" The Earl barked at them.

"Yes sir!" They all responded, going to their battle stations.

Sebastian had his work cut out for him; this creature may be stronger than he is. But, that did not make his cocky attitude falter.

"My my, if youre this strong now, maybe you _wanted_ me to do that. Surely you could have resisted before. Shall we try agai-"

His sentence was cut sort, as the entire tree he had previously been standing on was upheaved from the ground and thrown with a force to be reckoned with. In his moment of awe and distraction, that exact force was brought down on his ribcage. The ground greeted him harshly.

Suddenly a statue went flying, but the eyes saw long before it had been thrown. A simple flick of the wrist shattered it, sending the pebbles raining down like hail. The glowing eyes had a more agitated fire now, aimed right at Sebastian. Bullets came from nowhere, and another stature was caught in their peripheral.

"Eat lead, demon!" Baldroy's voice rang out, catching the attention of the eyes.

They recognize that voice, and through their mist they saw three recognizable shapes.

The mist around these eyes became dense, giving them a body to be attached to. It was female, resembling a generic silhouette rather than someone in particular.

Sebastian took advantage of this, landing a hit on the still-forming body and sending it to the ground. That was a fatal mistake.

Now with no mercy, she attacked. Controlling the entity of the thick fog at a whim, the weapons were ripped from Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy's hands. They were thrown against the estate wall, held there and nearly crushed.

Ciel and Thomas laid curled up on the ground, clutching their heads in agony. Ingesting the mist had sent them into a horrific hallucination, reliving their worst nightmares in terrifying reality.

"Sebastian!" Ciel choked, "Stop this, now!"

"Yes, my lord." He said, putting a hand to his chest.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she was before him; in full demon form.

Sebastian was close to death. How long he had been fighting he can't remember, and the main thought that stained his mind was that he was unable to obey his master. It wasn't that he blatantly disregarded the order, no. he _could not_ do it. It was an issue of his strength, he wasn't strong enough to beat this enemy and would pay is life for it, without ever having his last meal.

With his last strands of sense he gathered being in the ground, held by the neck. She was holding an arm above her head, preparing to bring it down and end the fight. The mist had condensed and gathered above her, taking on the form of spiked he assumed would make sure he never came back. She really was going to kill him.

Mey-Rin and Finnian were crying hysterically and fighting against their bonds, while Baldroy simply looked away and waited. The young master and Thomas still lied on the ground, trapped in their nightmares. Accepting defeat, Sebastian closed his eyes…

She condensed the mist as much as she could, balling her fist so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palm. Then, right when she was going to end it all, she heard a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The man before her was incapable of creaming at the moment, who had done that? Confusion bubbled under the surface of her stern face, and about ten feet away she was two curled up bodies. Breath baited and fist tightly clenched she approached them, cautiously inching towards the trembling masses of flesh.

She looked upon the bigger one first, noticing his black hair and eyepatch. He was a child, and his clothes screamed elegance. She felt like he needed to be protected.

The second mass of flesh called to her, was the scream from him? As she gazed at the brown hair and trembling shoulders, something struck me as familiar. I knew this boy, didn't I? My unclenched hand lightly touched his shoulder, only to have another shrill scream sound. It startled me and made me feel panicked, was I really the cause of his scream? There's no way, I… I'm supposed to protect him… right?

The black mist vanished as I unclenched my fist, and I sat down beside the trembling boy. Only then did I see that some of the mist had gotten into his lungs. With haste I dismissed it, from the other boy as well, and they began to grasp reality as the hallucinations faded.

"Disgrace…"

I turned, and a lanky adolescent stood before me. He could be no older than eighteen, and looked like a rookie bandit. Dirt was smeared on his face, and he had unevenly cut red hair. Small horns swirled in tight coil on both sides of his head. He had dark eyes, reminiscent of red wine. He was also short, with the tip of his head reaching my nose.

I had no recollection of him.

"I knew that child made you soft! Because of you-"

I stood up, looking down at the adolescent in wonder. He seemed so angry at something, apparently directed at me. My fingers traced his horns, but he smacked my hand away with unimpressive force.

"Are you daft!? I'll have you thrown back in that room for eternity if you don't kill that sorry excuse for a demon, _now_!"

I looked over to where he was pointing, and I saw the man I had been fighting earlier. Rage at his actions boiled once more, but I was a bit more concerned at this boy's motivations and severe sense of control over me.

The adolescent noticed my hesitation, and anger seethed on his face. A wave of power came from him, and he snarled, "Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, I'll make you fear me even more."

It took only an instant for me to realize what he was doing, and I ran to cover the two children.

Thomas POV:

As the treacherous reality faded I was caught between those and actual reality, both seeming equally terrifying. An explosion greeted me on the other side, and an unbearable heat. The back of my head hurt, and a weight on my chest only made it that much harder to breathe.

Dust was in the air all around us, and I heard shuffling beside me. "Se…Sebastian, what's happening?"

It was the Earl, but I heard no other noise. Where is Sebastian?

I went to move some hair out of my face, only o realize it wasn't my hair. With panicked hands I moved the weight, only to reveal it was My Lady's arm.

She pulled me closer, asking, "Are you alright?"

That voice, evil and deep, had slight traces of the angelic and lovely voice of hers I knew. It was _her _voice.

I nodded.

She turned her face and met my eyes, revealing a demonic and horrifying profile. It was the essence of evil, and it was staring me right in the face.

"Are you scared of me now?"

With a steady hand I touched her face, smoother than polished marble and blacker than ink. Her fangs, sharp as talons poked out from her lips. Pitch black, board straight hair that reached her ankles, covering her face and my body. Pink glowing eyes, teeming with unimaginable power, somehow seemed gentle as they looked at me.

I shook my head.

Both of her arms wrapped me in an embrace and I heard, "Thank goodness."

She stood up, towering well over any man, and faced Him. A deep slash was shown proudly on her back, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact, I don't think she even noticed it. With a wave of her hand Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin were all released, quickly running to either Sebastian, the Earl, or me.

"Haha! You foolish girl, what are you doing? That child isn't _worth_ protecting! You could kill him with-"

She had struck Him without moving an inch, rather using her demonic powers to manipulate Him.

"Ahahha! That's it, feel the rage and end me!"

The entire area was quiet for several seconds, no one daring make a move as she brought a hand up to her face. Quietly she murmured, the few words my ears caught incoherent and foreign. After several seconds the ground shook, and I clung to Finnian tightly.

I grew scared, believing My Lady was so intent on killing Him that she would kill the rest of us along with him by means of a massive sinkhole.

My assumption was proven wrong as purple lines became apparent on the ground. As she continued to murmur she began to levitate, as did He. They rose higher and higher, until thick black mist held Him in place.

I noticed three figures atop the mansion roof, and with word from one, they all disappeared.

Writing appeared along the lines, glowing purple as they did. It was an ancient script forgotten hundreds, maybe a thousand years prior. Only then did I realize My Lady had created a giant pentagram across the entire lot of the estate.

Light came from the pentagram lines, swirling around My Lady and Him. She seemed to be controlling it, still murmuring with a hand held up to her face. She had her index finger extended, with the knuckle touching the tip of her nose and the tip resting against her forehead. Whatever he was doing, I hope it's not deadly.

Suddenly His face flashed with fear, and she soon became enveloped in a violet flame. The light revolved faster and faster, closing in tighter and tighter, until it covered him completely. Then, within an instant, He let out a scream and disappeared along with the pentagram.

She came back down slowly, standing tall with a straight back and intimidating air, until she collapsed onto her knees. The sleek black hair returned to its silky blonde, lower back length, her skin returned to a pale ivory, and the fangs were nowhere to be seen.

I ran to her, despite protests from everyone else. By the time I reached her, though, she had already stood up. I hugged her legs, thankful she wasn't hurt, and she turned to look at me.

"Thomas? Thomas!" She exclaimed, getting back on her knees and hugging me. She held my face in her hands, checking for injuries, when I noticed something.

Her eyes I remembered as vibrant green, and one looked back at me, but the other was an entirely new color. A deep amber iris had replaced that familiar and gorgeous green one, but I wouldn't say the amber didn't have its own charm and attractive appeal.

"Sebastian… Sebastian!" She yelled, jumping up and running over to Sebastian. He was badly hurt, and now sat unconscious on the concrete. Quickly she checked for a pulse and if he was breathing, then picked him up like it was nothing.

"Guys, I need your help. Baldroy, get some hot water. Mey-Rin, fetch some bandages and disinfectant. Finni, grab me some towels. Young Master, please keep an eye on Thomas while I tend to Sebastian. Thomas, listen to the Earl and be a good boy."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

She whisked him into the manor and I looked up at the young master, expecting him to say something. Instead, he just glared at My Lady's back.

My Lady POV:

I laid Sebastian down on a bed with clean sheets, and once Mey-Rin and Baldroy had come with their supplies I immediately set to dressing his wounds. Finni came in right when I needed him, and with their help Sebastian was bandaged and put in bed quickly. Of course I had to send Baldroy and Finni to do a couple of other tasks since they were using too much force, and Mey-Rin had to take a timeout once Sebastian's shirt came off. I dare not let her enter the room when his trousers were gone as well.

Finally, when he looked to be in a bit less pain, things calmed down. I wasn't able to put a shirt on Sebastian without stressing the wound, but thankfully I was able to put his trousers back on.

There was a light knock on the door, and a few seconds later Thomas poked his head through.

"Thomas! Why are you still up? It's very late." I said quietly, trying to recall how long it's been dark outside.

He shuffled his feet, and I spotted the corner of a book behind his back.

"That's right, I forgot to read you a bedtime story." I pat my lap with my hands and said, "Come here. We have to be quiet, since Sebastian needs his rest."

He eagerly sat on my lap, and with the candles flickering just beside us I began to read.

"Then, the princess said to the evil step mother…" I looked down, and Thomas' head now drooped against my shoulder. With a small smile I closed the book, then carried him to bed.

I quietly closed the door behind me, and set the candles on the bedside table. After changing the towel on Sebastian's forehead and making sure his temperature wasn't getting higher, I sat down and began to read.

…

I woke up with a sore neck and stretched, popping it several times. I quickly composed myself, dusting off my dress and re-wetting the towel in my hand. After wringing it out I put it on Sebastian's head, only to find out his temperature had risen significantly.

"Oh, no! How long was I asleep!?" I exclaimed, jumping up and running out to get Baldroy. "Baldroy! Fetch me some hot water! Mey-Rin, I need the medicine! Finni, have you washed the towels? What do you mean they're not dry? Get me some more!"

I spent the better portion of that (hectic) morning nursing Sebastian's fever, and after it went down I washed the sweat off of his body. When I was satisfied he was comfortable, I left to get myself breakfast. Then I learned that Baldroy cooked…

After making breakfast and checking up on the young master, I woke up Thomas and took him out to play. He was lonely, so I promised I'd spend a few hours with him. My newfound strength made things a lot easier, and I found myself in peak physical condition. It was amazing.

Thomas and I played together for several hours, eating lunch outside and trying to keep up with Pluto. I eventually got Thomas infatuated with the game fetch, and quickly snuck in to check on Sebastian.

Later that night I put both Thomas and the young master to bed. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy were all put on clean up duty, which ended with me cleaning up their messes on top of the original work, before I went to change Sebastian's bandages.

"I hope you wake up soon, or else things are going to get out of hand… The Earl is getting a bit restless, and I assure you he's angry." I knew he couldn't hear me, but I talked anyway.

For several days I kept this routine, holding up the mansion and tending to the Young Master as well as looking after Thomas an keeping the other three busy. Pluto also became attached to me, and to say the least, I had my hands full. I honestly had no idea how Sebastian did all this and more, while keeping his sanity and fatigue in check.

One night several days later, after putting Thomas to bed, I closed the door quietly and set the candles on the bedside table, taking my place in a chair from the dining room. As per usual I change the cloth on Sebastian's forehead, since his fever was still apparent, and chatted to him.

"Say, how many bedrooms are in this manor? And how many studies? Every other room I go into seems to be one. Oh! What about these lounge rooms with bookshelves and loveseats? I've seen a lot of those. I can't believe there's also a separate ballroom! It'd be glorious to host a masquerade, but I don't believe the young master would be up for it. He doesn't seem to be much of a partygoer, huh?"

As I chatted to him I wandered around the room, straightening things up or cleaning them. When I got bored I'd pull a random book from the shelf and start reading, even though the English language was still strange to me. When I found a Japanese book, though, I'd sit and read from cover to cover.

Thomas seemed to understand Japanese, though I wasn't sure of his English understanding. Maybe he can't speak to me because he only speaks English… I can't hear the language, so that must be it! I'll have Sebastian teach me in his spare time, or maybe go to a tutor!

Suddenly I heard movement, and looked over so find Sebastian sitting up.

"Be careful! You may be strong, but you're still hurt. I don't know how fast demons heal, but you seem to be taking your time. Just rest." I said, running over to him and making him lay back down.

"How long have I been asleep? Is He gone? Is the young master okay? What about-"

"Calm down, Sebastian! He's been taken care of, and the Earl is fine. You've been out for three days, and you still need rest."

Sebastian relaxed when he heard the young master was alright, and asked, "What made you not kill me?"

I was caught a bit off guard by his sudden change in topic, but adjusted quickly. "Well, honestly I don't remember. I think I kind of forgot everything after my inner demon came out. I'm pretty sure I did most of this damage to you, and I might have almost killed him sometime before that…"

"I notice you've become full demon now." He remarked, changing the topic once more. Sebastian sat up, painfully, and pushed my hair out of my face to look at my right eye.

"Yeah, but I don't know why only one eye changed. Also, I think something is wrong with my mark."

He took my left hand and removed the bandage, observing my mark, his eyes widening significantly as he did so.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a mark so… plain."

It was indeed nothing but plain. It was a simple black pentagram inside a circle of matching color; easily replicated by a marker. But, the perfect symmetry and resiliency to soapy water told me that this was no marker, but rather a part of my skin. The black color of my nails would not revert, either.

I snatched my hand back, holding it protectively. "Well, what does it mean? Aren't they supposed to be intricate and unique?"

He removed the bandages from his hand, which I used to cover the mark, and looked at his own detailed mark. "Marks are made to be individualized, a seal between master and demon. Somewhat like a property marker. So yes, they are all unique and intricate to a degree. Although, I've never seen a plain mark, so I suppose you could say yours is respectively unique as well."

"I suppose so…" I replied, wrapping it back up. "Any idea why only one eye is amber?"

Sebastian wrapped up his hand as well. "It may be your human soul fighting the demon. It just hasn't been devoured yet."

"You make it sound like a part of me is dying." I replied, looking at my eyes in a wall mirror.

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

I turned back to face him with arms folded. "I guess so. But was I really human before? At Undertaker's shop you seemed to suspect me."

"Well, demons don't have names until their master gives them one. If they don't have a master, their names are somewhat of a free-for-all."

"I see…"

"How did you know you're a demon?"

I was used to his quick change of conversation now, and responded with ease. "Well… I can sense that I'm the same as you, but different from everyone else. And I think… is the young master…?"

Sebastian shot me a glare, and I put my hands up defensively.

"Believe me, I have no intention of taking his soul. But you have a contract with him, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"And… the other three don't know about you, do they?"

"No, they don't."

I rubbed the top of my hand and looked away. "Why do you think Thomas… finds solace in me?"

Sebastian looked at me, and his expression was nearly impossible to decipher. it was his ordinary poker face, but his brows were knotted in contemplation. He seemed to be choosing his words, and it baffled me to see him this way. I was used to him being confident and sure, standing beside his master radiating a sense of self-worth. Even on the days he left for London and came back after sunset, the sheer pride in his work completed in so little time made me believe he wasn't even capable of hesitation.

Finally he responded with, "Even I don't know that; maybe he is simply fond of you since saving his life."

"…I felt… drawn to him. I couldn't see anyone besides Undertaker, Thomas, and the man who tried to hurt him."

He took another moment to speak, surveying me carefully. "Does he seem _human_ to you?"

Now it was my turn to choose my words. After a few seconds of contemplation I answered him, "He's…_different_ from Ciel, but he's not truly human anymore. And, the other three, they seem different from him… The way his soul is, he's _damaged_, but at the same time I can't help but see innocence in him. Does that affect his humanity, or was he never human at all?"

"Humans are strange creatures, my lady. I am still struggling to understand my master."

"Ciel is quite a character, but I believe he is still very childlike underneath that hard shell he puts out."

Sebastian was still looking at me, and smiled softly.

"Even if Thomas isn't human… I think I'd still love him just as much."

"You feel love towards him?"

"Yes, I do. It's nearly the opposite of your loathsome feelings towards the young master. I'd never have the heart to make a contract with him, or go through with the deal if I did. Even thinking of him as food seems unimaginable, but I guess it's still too soon to say that."

"Have you been providing my medical care?" Sebastian asked, tracing the line of bandages on his chest.

"Yes, though Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian have helped me with smaller tasks. I take it as my responsibility to nurse you, since I had dealt you much of the damage. Even though you did bring it upon yourself."

"I apologize, my lady. It was my own way of enticing you into full demon form."

I sat down on the dining room chair, pulling a book off of the bedside table and resting it under my hands in my lap. "No need to apologize, Sebastian. But, in order for me to forgive you, I want you to teach me how to read English."


End file.
